dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived The Abraxis Manor
This esteemed manor is the home of the Seeker of Time, Starr Abraxis. This manor looks small on the outside, but has a massive interior that is in a Victorian Style. There are a couple of chandiliers here and there, and the utilities have been upgraded to suit Starr and his Guests needs. The attic of the manor is lined with many priceless artifacts Starr's grandfather has found, and given to him. He dusts them everyday, so no dust is collected. There is a training hall within the manor, which is mainly used to help Starr hone his accuracy, and speed. There is a library filled to the brim with journals and books he has found on the theories of Time Control, and Temporal Energy. He is actually making a log of his experiences controlling it so far. The foyer is one of the most cryptic places in the manor, since it is always darkened, even when it is day out. The lights seem to be always on, but the darkness is never pierced. No one knows why this is the way it is, but Starr is starting to put some pieces of the puzzle together. The bedrooms are nicely sized, and Starr's bedroom holds many secrets. He has a necklace with a strange gem in the middle of it, and whenever he touches it, his eyes glow a brilliant white, and he can feel his energy skyrocket. He doesn't know why this happens, or what it means. Being who he is, Starr has a study, and a laboratory, where he invents temporal devices to help stimulate his mind, and help it open up to the thought of something illogical, or in his case fairly logical, but hard to understand or interpret. He has failed at controlling anything temporal, but in times of deep stress, he has been shown learning fairly quickly. The manor. Starr has a panic room as well, for those moments when he remembers distinct and graphic images from his past...For some reason, one time you could hear him screaming "Tentacles" Huh...How charming.... Inside the Manor The Foyer ( RP Location ) The increasingly unfortunate encounter of Cauli Within the darkened foyer a sudden red flame appears on the floor and from it steps out a girl wearing a custom saiyan armour edited with a combat skirt. She flicks her long black hair and the flame extinguishes "hmm so where did my flame take me this time?" she notices the smell of burning and she had broken a few ornaments upon entrance "ah crap not again, if i have to work as a frigging maid to pay off damage again." She look around for any sign of life or indication of where she may be. Suddenly the Ornaments repair themselves, and revert back to their previous location. A white flame appears in the room, blinding Cauli. As the flames disperse, Starr Abraxis appears." I don't believe in maids." He says, smiling. "huh not gonna lie didn't expect a kid here but whatever, so what is this place? Oh and don't ask how i got here i neither know nor care to explian" she look disinterested despite the fact she just appeared scorched the carpet and broke ornaments she is tapping her foot impatiently "so who are you?" "Oh, that." Starr fixes the scorched carpet. He looks back up to her." My name is Starr Abraxis, and this is my Manor. Who might you be?" He asks. "Cauli, no surname i guess you could call me a wandering battler with a bit of a habit of breaking things" She has a toothy smirk as she says this like she is slightly proud of this fact "sometimes i follow the flame and see where it takes me and here is where it happened to take me this time. Little dark for a mansion dont you think" She still seems disinterested although she seems to at least uphold common etiquette. Starr frowns."Yes, about the lighting in this room....It's normally always dark, even during the daytime. I don't know how to brighten it in here, other than stressing out my temporal control by creating reality bending wax and using a eternal flame." He looks at the stairs."We could always go up to the living room. There is an eternal fireplace there." "heh so you are one of those who tries to keep a flame eternal" her hand is engulfed in flame acting as a torch "to me a flame is always a short brilliant flash a flame that is eternal will never truelly burn bright, whatever though" the flame is reflected in her eye causing a vibrant glint sort of reflecting her own intensity well show the way lest you want to risk more things breaking in my presence. A rift opens under Cauli, and one under Starr. They both fall into a cozy looking room upstairs, with a fireplace, a glass table, and a black leather couch. Starr conjures up a pitcher."Iced Tea?" He asks, conjuring up a cup of caramel colored coffee for himself. "i'll pass for now i'm not a tea kind of person nor am i one for hospitality, so don't trouble yourself with me i'm more than capable of handling myself" She sits down there is the smell of burning fabric wherever her skin touches. Starr sips his French Vanilla and Caramel Mocha, and he watches as a bit of smoke appears from the couch. It wasn't burning, but it was creating heat. He places an inflammable barrier around the couch, and on everything in the house."Just so no one gets hurt." He says, smiling. "my flames wont cause a flame at least when i'm not using it for transportation, you know i dont try and destroy stuff i guess a lot of it is weak when i appear. So whats a kid like you doing in a place like this it seems kind of unfitting from where im sitting" Cauli is tapping the chair in a rhythm Starr sips a bit more, and comes up from it."Oh, this is my Manor. I live here by myself...Well, not technically by myself, but physically, I live here alone." "huh must be both lonely and unrestricted to live like that, but i just drift a spark in the night sky so i can't really talk" she stretches she isnt exactly bored but its clear this is not her type of conversation and she is trying not to be rude. The Training Hall ( Training Location ) The Room of Infinity ( Battle Location ) Kalin *Health: 1/10,000 *Speed: 2531.25when attacking *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 352 *Effects: Skilled Combatant- 1.25x speed when attacking. *Chosen signature: Class Change- Grandmaster Starr Abraxis * Health: 11,000/12,500 * Speed: 30 * Strength: 30 * Stamina: 300/1,000 * Effects: ** Zenkai: '''Gain +10 Speed and Strength after a battle if you are reduced to 1/3rd of your maximum HP, and survive. If you are reduced to less than 1/5th of your maximum HP, gain +20 Speed and Strength instead. Can only occur once per battle. ** '''Silent Speed: Allows a single attack to become impossible to dodge or block. Cannot be used on signature or ultimate attacks. Once per battle. * Chosen Signature: Centurion of Time - Speed and Strength X 1.25, 10% Kinetic Damage Resistance, 15% More Stamina used with Sword. Cannot use Kinetic Attacks The Battle! Fight to 2 hp! *Kalin stepped forward with a Master Seal already in his hand, the golden mechanism swirling in his hand. " You're a bit stronger than me. Therefore, I don't feel the need to hold back here" he said, before activating the seal, utilizing a Class Change into his grandmaster form. He then utilized a flareflare ( Miss ) * Starr turns around, and quickly closes his eyes, evading the Solar Flare."Who are you, and what the hell are you doing at my Manor?!" Starr yells at Kalin in anger. His hand begins to glow a deep white, a ball forms, and he throws it up, and it splits into 3 Silent Spheres, '''which fly at Kalin at an immense rate.( 2 Hit ) Starr opens his eyes, and a '''Temporal Barrier '''forms around him.[ 900 Damage ] *"How am I supposed to know!?" Kalin responded, charging forward to punch Starr 5 times. ( 3 Hit ) [ 375 Damage to Barrier ] * Starr is pushed back by 3 punches that managed to hit, but he catches the last two. He grips both fists tightly, and his mouth begins to glow."Bite Me" He says as a '''Mouth Beam is fired point blank. ( Hit ). As Kalin flies back, Starr fires 3 Energy Balls. ( 2 Hit ) [ 1,800 Damage ] *Kalin crashes into the floor of the manor after taking three direct hits. He stands up, chuckling softly. "No, I would prefer not to bite you, if at all possible..." After dusting off his robes, he charged forward once again, punching at Starr ( Miss ) before summoning two bolts of lightning in his hands, which he used to slash Starr four timesone kinetic attacks. ( 3 Hit ) [ 1,188 Damage to Barrier ] * Starr hits the wall, and blood comes from his mouth. His eyes glow deeply, and he grabs Kalin by the throat."Don't...Fuck...With the Seeker of Time..." Starr's body becomes covered in White Armor, and a glowing Rapier appears in his right hand, as he activates''' Centurion of Time'. He' slashes''' at Kalin 4 Times with his Glowing Sword. ( 4 Hit) [ 1,500 Damage ] *Kalin steps away, his wounds bleeding slightly."Heh. That was pretty good." he proceeded to erect a barrier around himself, before firing another 3 bolts of lightning at Starr,( 1 Hit ) each aiming to impale him. As his attack ended, he returned to normal with his Master Seal losing its power. [ 375 Damage ] * The bolt that hit Starr, merely pierce his armor, and he clutched it, with a smirk. He threw it away, and then sent 5 more slashes at Kalin. ( 4 Hit ) Damage to Barrier [ 250 Damage to Kalin ] *Kalin stumbled back, firing another flareflare ( Miss) and ducking into one of the manor's corridors to catch his breath. * Starr appeared behind Kalin."You know, you shouldn't run from what you can't from." He slashes 5 more times, and his Armor cracks, and then shatters off of him as his transformation ends. ( 5 Hit ) [ 1,875 Damage ] *Kalin takes the moment to reach into his robes, pulling out another Master seal, which reactivates his grandmaster form. He then fires 2 bolts of lightning at Starr.( 1 Hit ) [ 375 Damage ] * Starr flips over Kalin, and while he is upside down, his hand begins to glow a light blue, almost like fire. It sharpens, becoming a solid rather than a gas, and it congeals into a thick beam, that would explode on impact."Tempus Blitz" He says.( Hit ) He rushes Kalin as his aura rages with a light blue. He appears below him, and kicks him upwards, and then paddles him back and forth before appearing at the top, with a wide smile."Silent Berserk" he says, as he bicycle kicks him downward into the ground. ( Hit ) . He dashes up the stairs to get out for breathing room. [ 1,800 Damage ] *Kalin follows after him, firing a set of 4 lightning bolts at Starr. "I'm not done yet!" ( 3 Hit ) [ 1,125 Damage ] * Starr is hit by the bolts, and stands up, his hands glowing black this time. He turns, and his eyes are darker than shadows."Get...The hell...OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yells in a Demonic voice, as he fires 2 Silent Spheres at Kalin. ( 2 Hit ) [ 900 ] *Kalin put up his arms to take the brunt of the attack, his robes smoking slightly after taking the blasts. He responded with another 4 bolts at Starr. "I can't leave yet. I haven't routed the ene-wait, what am I talking about!?"( 0 Hit ) * Starr holds up his hands, as they glow blue again."Do I look like a damn therpist?!" He yells, sending a Dual Handed Tempus Blitz at him. ( 2 Hit ) Damage, Reduced to 1,005 * Kalin falls to the ground after taking the blasts. Starr walks over to him, breathing heavy, and repairs the manor. He places his hand over his heart, and they teleport to the hospital. * Starr gets 4,740 XP * Kalin gets 1,719 XP, and a sore ass... Outside the Manor The Garden ( RP Location ) The simmering flames of pride The garden is scorched blasted and smashed from the outspilling of Cauli and Starrs battle, the colloseum is alight with flames and Cauli is slowly dragging Starr to the garden so it is easier for him to recuperate her own flames have died down but her heat has yet to cool "phew you know for a kid he really made me put my work in there been a while i since i burnt that brightly" she lays him down takes a few steps away from him and drops down herself "ow ow ow ow" Suddenly, Starr jerks up almost lifeless, and his eyes are wide open. They are moving as if he is watching something happen."No.....HARMONY" He screams in agony, as tears fflow from his eyes, and his bloodcurdling screams fill the garden. Quickly, he blinks, and looks around."What happened?" He asks."Did we finish training..?" He asks. He feels his face, and looks at the tears, in confusion."Was...I crying..?" He asks, looking at Cauli. Cauli stays layed down looking up at the sky "i don't know you shouted about someone called harmony then screamed and here you are so don't ask me i dont have the foggiest" she turns herself so she is resting on her side facing him "someone you know?" Starr pulls in his knees, and hugs them."No...I don't know anyone of that name..." A tear rolls down his cheek."I don't know why that name...Is so familiar to me...Why is it so meaningful?..." "sorry kid the reasonings behind why memories are meaningful ain't my strong suit" she shuffles herself to a sitting position her breathing is noticeably heavy despite winning she seems in worse shape than Starr "gotta say though kid i underestimated you, i'm not a fan of those with titles but meanings aside you had the power to back it up" Starr looks at her."T-Thank you. I woke up one day, and chose that title for myself. I told my mother about it, and it happened to be her previous title...How it got into my mind, I have no idea..." He conjures up a glass of water, and it sits itself down next to Cauli."I'm not giving handouts. It's your choice whether you take the opportunity or not." He winks, and smiles. "water is probably a good idea as i'm kind of burnt out both figuratively and literally" she picks up the water and downs it fast as it seemed to start boiling as soon as she picked up she lets out a loud ahhhh when she finishes it she shakes her head and loosens up her shoulders "always the risk when you burn to long" Starr watches her, and then blinks."How...How do you do that?" He inspects the grass, which was burning. "when people say pride and passion form the heat of battle i take it a little more literally, to invigorate myself i burn like a flame but like a candle if i burn twice as bright i burn half as long so my body is just cooling down" Cauli holds her arm to the light and it becomes clear steam is leaving her Pocky anyone? Starr heads into the Garden, clutching a little box in his hand, happily. He sees Cauli, sitting in the grass, cooling off."Hey, Cauli!" He calls to her, but then trips on a rock."Woah!" He yells, as the box flies out of his hand, and lands on her lap. His face goes into the grass."You're welcome" He says, twitching. Cauli looks at Starr as he falls with a not impressed face "you have the grace and poise of an Alsatian after a head swap opperation" she notices the pocky on her lap picking it up not recognising it "po-cky? Uh what is this stuff?" Starr gets up, and walks over to her, and takes a seat."It's a Japanese Shortbread treat. They have flavored icing on them, and they're really good. Try one." He nommed a Strawberry one "huh sound nice but be forewarned i am a glutton and i apologize for nothing as many an all you can eat buffet found out i make it hard to live up to that claim" she samples some of the pocky noticing it is the mint variety she pauses briefly "hmm not bad" and with that she downs the whole box Starr's eyes widen, and then he laughs."I guess my Saiyan appetite hasn't kicked it yet." He says, as he takes a swig of Ramune. "I don't think its something that kicks in i've always had an appetite like this, lets just say it was hell when mother fed me in the conventional fashion. So who knows maybe you just don't have the same appetite which is probably good as i'm in a perpetual state of poorness due to my eating habits" Cauli laughs to herself sounding like she was making a joke but part of her face just says she is telling the truth. Starr noms another stick of Pocky, and looks at her, struggling to bite his tongue."You could stay at the Manor with me!" He yells out, and then blushes."I mean, it gets lonely, and if you need food, I have an endless supply of Dragon Fruit, and I am a pretty good cook..." He takes a small drink."That is, if you wanna..." Cauli smiles "I appreciate the offer kid but i'm not that kind of girl, if i stay in one place i get restless i get irritable the open world is the place for me trust me i cause more trouble when i stay still" she pats his shoulder "however i just might test your cook claims" The Golden Duo Starr watches as the boop hits Felinis so hard, it knocks him out and he teleports away. Starr began breathing heavier, and heavier, his eyes starting to close."Did....Did I win...?" He says as his eyes revert back to normal, and his hair falls back into black. Starr collapses with a light thud onto the grass. Cauli remains in her new form seemingly much more capable of handling the anger "yes we won, and you had your first experience of primal anger be wary kid that is a dangerous power indeed" Starr looks up at her, dazed."Hey Cauli, your hair...Your hair is gold...." He says, trying to point at her. Cauli looks at him confused then it hits her "oh yeah that was your first time going super saiyan you may not have noticed well when we enter this form our hair goes golden and our irises go green" she takes a deep breath and powers down "you only just unlocked the power so i don't expect you to understand it yet, but when you go super saiyan your heart will be filled with anger your saiyan instincts will become so much sharper naturally you can tame this ith training" Starr gasps."So...My hair was golden..? That's pretty neat...." He looks up at her."I didn't feel like myself, to be honest...I was so...So angry, and I felt something inside of me break, and...I didn't care what happened anymore..." Cauli sits down "yeah that is how it works the form is based on anger and that anger is very hard to control sometimes that can be a good thing it can push you beyond what you are capable of. On the flipside however it makes you reckless and it makes you violent so its probably best you train and get used to it, if you figure it out like i did you will be able to transform without anger taking over" She stretches and lays back "good thing dad taught me a few tricks before i got sent away" Just Gold After the 'training' session with Animus, Felinis, and Luminita, Starr carries Cauli back to the Abraxis Manor, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form, which he just acquired. He lays her down on a bench, and summons a cup of hot tea. He sips, staring into the crystal waters in front of him, the Pond of Inquiry. He looks over her, and smiles."It's okay now, my little flower..." He sips again. Cauli's eyes immediately shoot open and she shoots up only to collide head first with Starr's head she immediately falls back down rolling side to side clutching her forehead trying her best not to go off on an expletive rant. Starr clutches his head in pain, and his drink flies into the Pond of Inquiry, which seemed to hit the water, float back up, freeze and shatter like glass."Are you okay?" He says running his head. It takes a few seconds before Cauli calms down a little "man thats smarts" she flicks herself round and pushing against the ground to get to her feet shaking herself off "looks like we lost that one thats mildly annoying thought it looks like you hit the next level" The Backyard Training Grounds ( Training Location ) The Coliseum of Regret ( Battle Location ) Cauli's stats * Health: 5,327/85,000 * Speed: 300 (512) (640 when attacking * Strength: 300 (610 * Stamina: 790/1000 * Effects: skilled combatent, zenkai, * equiptment, dual swords (gauntlets) (unequipted) combat gloves * Chosen signatures: Pride of flames, Infinitia soul Starr's stats * Health: 4,455/65,000 * Speed: 225 650( 285 ) * Strength: 225 ( 335 ) * Stamina: 600/1000 * Effects: Silent Speed, Zenkai. * Equipment: Dual Swords ( Chroniton Daggers ) * Chosen signatures: Centurion of Time, Temporal Dominion Felinis's stats * Health: 665/75000 * Speed: 335(395) * Strength: 335(445) * Fatigue: 200/1000 * equipment: Focus Gloves * Effects : Zenkai boost, 10% Stamina loss, 5% Energy Damage resist. * Chosen signatures: Galahad's might, Vengeful soul. Fight *"So let's start with his training session, shall we?" Felinis uses his Saiyan and demon transformations, equips his focus gloves, then sends two evil spears to Cauli. (both hit 14,685 * Starr watches as Cauli is his by the evil spears."Cauli, be on your toes! Felinis is a lot stronger than us right now!" He powers up through Demon Trainee, and Demon Commander. A ball of energy appears in his hand, and it is glowing white with black wisps fluttering around it. He holds it up, and throws it at Felinis."Antimatter Charge Gun" He yells, as it merges into a black beam, and shoots itself at Felinis ( Tier 3 Energy Attack ). [ Skip 1 Rush Count ] hit 14625 damage total * "i'm aware and have a plan" Cauli equipts he gauntlets then uses flaming indignation (custom tier 3 kinetic) (miss) * "A plan now huh... I'll try to do it Taskmaster style and guess it then." Felinis uses Vengeful Soul, and then sends 2 Evil spears to Cauli. (hit 18,348 * Star grits his teeth, and balls his fists."Why are you only hurting Cauli?" He asks in frustration."Don't tell me you're scared to hit a kid!" He yells, as he zips to Felinis quickly, and punches him five times. "Face me like the Saiyan you claim to be!" (2 hit 4875 * Cauli doesn't say anything she just laughs deviously to herself before entering her demon and saiyan forms and attacking 4 times ( 3 hit 10147 * "first of all: I'm not a full Saiyan. Second, your turn will come soon enough boy be patient." He then launches 2 evil spears to Cauli. (hit (18,348 ) * Starr notices a bit of blood trick from Cauli's nose."Hey! Quit doing that!" He yells, as he shoots 5 Energy Balls at him, his teeth gritting more furiously. (1 hit 4875 * Cauli just laughs again punching her fists together and punching felenis 6 times (5 hit 16,912 * "And now the finishing touch." Felinis sends 3 evil spears to Cauli. (2 hit 18,348 * Starr's eyes widen."F-Finishing Touch?! What the hell are you trying to accomplish, by beating the crap out of her?!" He yells, his eye slightly twitching. His hand glows a deep blue, as he fires 2 Silent Spheres at Felinis. "This isn't fun anymore!" He says, firing them. (2 hit 9750 * Cauli stops laughing "its allmost time" she just stands still * "Now it's your turn young one." Felinis sends an evil spear to Cauli (hit 9,174) and silent speeds it, then sends two other evil spears to starr. (both hit 18,348 * Starr stands watching Cauli being hurt, and when the last Evil Spear hits her, he sees her cough up a lot of blood. it splat onto the ground, and all she was doing, was smiling...and laughing. Starr would run over to her, and catch her as she was on the verge of collapsing. He accidentally touched a wet spot, and saw her fresh blood on his hands. She coughed up another gargle of blood, and it splashed in his face."C-Cauli...?!" He yelled in confusion. She was still laughing. He tried wiping the coughed up blood off of his face, but wiped more on as he has touched a wounded right before. He stares at the blood, as he sits her down in the garden, trembling. His muscles were twitching violently. His aura was flowing a bit, and was getting golden tones in it. He looked down, and saw the ground slightly crack underneath him. As he spoke, his voice was trembling with anger."This....This was supposed to be a training session...." He balls up his fists, as his hood flowed upward with the rest of his hoodie. His hair was somewhat flowing, and was trying to stay up. His eyes had been flickering from it's emerald green, to a brighter green. Slight electricity sparked around him."You've taken it...Too far Felinis..." He slowly looked up, and saw Felinis aiming at Cauli with one more Evil Spear."I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!" Starr screamed in rage as tears were flowing from his eyes, and going straight upward as his black hair began to flow straight upward once more, and become spiked, and a bright and glowing gold. His eyes remained the new bright green, and his aura had become a sparkling gold. The ground was cracking below him, as his screams bounded off of the ground around them, and back up. It wasn't an earthquake happening, it was Starr's rage breaking. He looked around, as he felt stronger. He looked at the blood on his hands. He smirks, and then looks over to Cauli, with a frown."It seems like you just couldn't keep up Cauli. What a pity." He slowly begins to walk over to Felinis, stretching out his muscles."No matter, I'll just have to take care of you myself." As he approaches Feinis, and a blue orb with a white center, crackling with Electricity appears in his hand."Tell me Felinis....Can you feel fear?" He lets out a deep, and malicious cackle, as his eyebrows lower in a angry, and psychotic way."If not...I'm going to make you" He holds his left hand behind his back, and smiles devilishly at his 'friend'. The orb begins to glow, as he holds it up at Felinis."Big Bang Attack!" He yells, as the attack hits Felinis directly in the chest. He appears directly behind him, to finish up his onslaught. He grasps Felinis by the head, forcefully."The last time I used this attack, it broke 33 bones in that poor guy." He grips harder."Let's see how many I can in this state...." A pulse of white energy pulses throughout Felinis as Starr's eyes become white."TEMPORAL BREAKER" There is a loud crack heard, as Starr throws him to the side."New record, 223." (23848 damage * Cauli watches seemingly building something up "heh the little spud has managed to crack into his anger i see" * Felinis appears behind Starr, seemingly unharmed but very tired. "Don't you dare think you're the only one who possess a power from a place beyond our comprehension. Now let's see how your bones crack." Felinis sends 3 evil spears to Starr. (hit 27,522 * Starr vanishes after they all 'hit' him. He appears directly in front of Felinis."There is a difference between our godly power, Felinis." He steps up to him, smirking."My power, comes with a title....And that title is the Seeker of Time...." His smile fades, as his eyes and hair glow."I want to become my title....I don't want to let it become me." ( Skips 5 Rush Count ) * "First of all: thank you for making an easy target. Second, neither of us are gods. There is not such thing" As a matter of fact, there is. "And you are telling me things like that only now??!! We need to talk... think." Felinis sends 3 evil spears to starr. (2 hit 14685 * Cauli goes from a smirk to a sinister serious look like she had been storing all the anger "oh i can't quite keep up, you all speak like i'm not hear well let me show you a perfect storm in a teacup" Cauli screams out violently her aura shooting outwards and gaining an intense golden energy with crackles of electricity flowing through her she glances immediately at Starr "you did good taming your anger but dont forget your place you still have a way to go" she grins at Felinis sadisticly licking her lips "its been fun but now its over" she seems to concentrate all her aura into her also entering pride of flames drawing all her aura into her fist she dashes to felinis winding up for some grand move "boop" she flicks him on the head sending the power through him (1 punch) (hits 3050 damage total reduced to 664) felinis falls * Cauli and Starr win * XP Cauli 13,862 Starr 28986 Felinis 70,109 Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds